You're my Healer?
by MorganisM-Lve
Summary: Student Healer Ginny has been assigned the youngest Malfoy as a patient. They need each other as Draco needs a GF and Ginny needs a wedding date!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello… Well I have work in nearly four hours so I should go to sleep. Whoever invented early morning shifts sucks!_

**Summary:** Ginny is a student healer and when she is on work experience Draco Malfoy needs some healing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world created by J.K. Plot is mine.

**Warning: **This story has swearing.

…

**Chapter One**

'I hate Harry Potter' was scrawled across the sheets of paper on Ginny's desk, accompanied by a picture of a stick figure being stabbed to death by another stick figure.

"Ha Ha! You bastard. That is what you get for cheating on me with that slut. You arse." This lovely use of the English language was flowing out of the mouth of sweet little Ginny Weasley.

"Three years! Three bloody years! And he goes and screws the first thing in a tight skirt!"

"Well, he had been for some time Ginny."

"Hermione, do you want me to commit suicide?"

"Sorry".

"One day you will find him."

"Who? A hitman who could actually kill the skinny-boy-who-never-dies?"

"Funny. But you know…"

Ginny starred blankly ahead.

"Tall dark n' handsome…your night in shining armor"

"How about we lay of the dark hair though. I think I should get a cat. That is of course the fashion for single women whose eggs are shriveling up."

"Ginny, your are only twenty two, and your egg's are no where near dying yet"

"That's easy for you to say! You've already been knocked up."

"He is out there Gin," Hermione spoke softly, while rubbing her swollen midsection.

"I hate men. In fact, I swear off all men! Forever!"

…

The deafening beeping of the morning alarm pounded Ginny's brain against her skull. The sun had not yet made an appearance to stage an attack on her eyes, as it was only five in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes, and effectively smudging her mascara down her face even more, Ginny pried herself from the couch. Like any recovering break-up victim Ginny had very maturely engulfed a tub of choc chip ice-cream, a block of chocolate, a few bags of crisps, some yummy sweets and several shots of her favorite get-off-your-head drink.

"Oh Merin. I look like crap. And I have begun talking to myself".

Several swear words, a hangover potion and a few choice beauty charms later a refined woman stomped inside the foyer of Saint Mungo's and pretended that she did not in fact hate the world.

Ginny was in her third year of healer training, and currently on her third week of Prac. at the hospital. She couldn't call in sick, as they would of course tell her to come in and get checked out. Being cheated on by your scumbag boyfriend was not a valid 'sick' reason.

Wearing a student uniform, which consisted of very daggy high wasted navy paints and dentist style white blouse that resembled a sack, Ginny swiped her security tag and took the lift to the seventh floor. Her white shoes were the exact same ones that old granny's wear. However, in Ginny's defense they were actually quite comfortable after standing up for ten hours.

A few waves and "hello's" latter she was crammed in the small meeting room with nine other student healers. At that moment Ginny hated every single one of them because they were smiling, at six in the bloody morning.

Ginny made sure to scowl at the other girls (well there was one male but his preference for the horizontal dance were rather questionable, although Ginny would quite happily bet he was batting for the fairies).

The peace was ruined by the supervisor strutting in. She was old and quite frankly an idiot, in Ginny's view. She also had a particular disliking for Ginny, the result of Ginny (a lowly third year student) upstaging the old bat when a patient went into cardiac arrest. I mean, come on, who doesn't know how to use a finger to dislodge a tongue stuck in a man's throat? Obviously, the supervisor was a moron and any sane person would send the old wench the geriatrics ward…as a patient.

"Ok!" The voice coming from the fairly large women was very, very high pitched. Ginny could already visualize the spit flying from her mouth and she, along with the other brighter students, leaned back for protection.

"Craggy, you take rooms one to five. Weasley six to ten."

"Excuse me Mrs. Adams?" Ginny loved to interrupt her superiors. The pissed of look on the old woman's face was worth the extra bed pans she would be forced to clean at the end of the day.

"Yes Weasley?"

"Just wondering when morning tea time will be?" One of the other girls laughed. Ginny made sure to flash the girl a charming smile while turning her nose up at the rest of the brown nosing suckers.

"Well, Miss. Weasley. I have you on the roster for morning tea…" She scanned the paper with her finger. "Oh, look at that. You are _last_ in line to get a break." A look of triumph on her wrinkled face.

Ginny mumbled 'bitch' under her breath and the same girl from before laughed. Ginny whispered, "Just providing the comic relief" to which a thin faced, glasses wearing, hoity student healer replied, "Well don't. You are lame."

To add to her 'lame factor' and annoy the preppy cow even more, Ginny poked her tongue out.

…

Ten minutes later Ginny 'accidentally' crashed into Mrs. Adams while carrying a full bed pan to the wash room. The scream and subsequent pissed off face gracing the face of the women would be forever etched in Ginny's brain, not to mention the fact that human faeces were running down the old bat's front.

"Payback's a bitch."

…

_I hope you guys think this is ok. This chapter is the introduction…next chapter will see the introduction of the lovely Mr. Malfoy. _

_Also, this is my first fic. I didn't want to tell you at the start incase you were like, "Such crap". _

_Thanks for reading, _

_Morgan_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Ginny is a student healer and when she is on work experience Draco Malfoy needs some healing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world created by J.K. Plot is mine.

**Warning: **I have a potty mouth!

**Note: **Before you say Draco is out of character, he is 'out of it' after being sedated because of the extent of his injuries. So he is acting…nice. Also I do not 'hate' Harry! I was using his services as the ex-bf for convenience.

…

Ginny had been assigned rooms six to ten, which were all high care patients. As Ginny scanned her list and read the patients names, her finger stopped dead at; _Malfoy, D._ _ Room Nine_.

'Bloody hell' whispered Ginny.

Ginny remembered that boy. Well, he was a man now. The Malfoy name, though not as highly regarded today as it once was, still made Ginny a little anxious. After all, Malfoy senior had tried to kill her.

…

Ginny poked her head inside room nine. Luckily the blonde man was asleep. As she approached the bed she couldn't help but notice the catheter bag, full with Malfoy's urine, on the ground. 'He's hurt…I have the upper hand' she chanted to herself.

After a quick scan of Malfoy's patient file, she noted that he had been involved in a Quiditch accident and had been sedated so that the bones from his hips down could be re-grown.

After taking the vital signs, she noted in Malfoy's file that he still had a high temperature and low blood pressure. This made Ginny's lip curl downward, as she knew Malfoy would need to stay in the hospital for some time to recover.

"Stupid bloody Quidditch players," mumbled Ginny.

"Yes, I quite agree." Ginny spun around to see an older women, with bleach blonde hair and an erect posture. The women rose gracefully to stand beside Ginny at Malfoy's bed.

"You must be Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes. How is my son doing?" For someone who had obviously been in the hospital awhile (Ginny noted the woman's wrinkled clothes) her face held no trace of tears. Ginny guessed that Malfoy's were above crying, even if their only child had nearly died.

"Well, he has an elevated temperature…"

Ginny did not have the chance to finish as Mrs. Adams (faeces free) barged though the door.

"Ah! Miss. Weasley. Good timing. Mr. Malfoy needs his catheter changed and please redress the wound on his right knee."

"Fine."

"Watch that attitude young lady."

When Mrs. Adams had turned her back, Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at the old women skirt so that it tucked into her floral underpants.

Ginny's retribution even got a giggle from Mrs. Malfoy.

…

After asking Mrs. Malfoy to leave the room, Ginny uncovered the blankets from Malfoy. He was only wearing a pajama top so Ginny had a very nice view of his manly parts. He truly was a fine male specimen.

The tube sticking straight out of said manly parts brought Ginny from her trance. After washing her hands, and putting on some sterilised surgical gloves, Ginny set about removing the tube from Malfoy's member.

"Oooh! Yes, baby right there!"

Ginny jumped back from the bed in surprise, and accidentally pulled the tube out rather forcefully. The removal of the tube had hurt Malfoy as the next second he was on top of her, half naked.

Ginny had no time to enjoy the feeling of Malfoy on her because she was being suffocated instead.

"Get…off…me…ass…hole…"

"Weasley?"

"Duh! Doesn't the red hair explain everything?" Ginny managed to choke out.

As soon as Malfoy realised that the five foot nine girl held no real threat, with only a yellow tube for protection, he swiftly leapt off Ginny and seemed to figure out that he was in fact flashing the world his privates.

Ginny wobbled to a standing position and handed the blushing, but angry, man a pillow to cover himself.

"Thanks."

"No worries. Well since you're awake you won't be needing the catheter. I take it you know how to use the toilet?"

"Geeh Weasley. You are a funny one aren't you?"

"Please lie down so I can dress the wound on your leg please?"

"What happened? Did you just rape me?"

Ginny was so taken aback that she laughed.

"Excuse me? I was just taking your catheter out and the next thing I know you have jumped me!"

"Oh…I just felt…"

"Happy?" Ginny supplied with a smile on her face.

"Something like that."

"Well Malfoy, when you fell of your broom…"

"I did not fall! I was pushed! Did we win?"

"Whatever…you _fell_ from your broom and before anyone could help you, you had bashed into one of the goal posts. You are lucky you only suffered a few scratches and broken bones. Unfortunately, we couldn't fix your demented brain."

"But did we win?"

"Look in your hand." Surprisingly Malfoy was still clutching the snitch from the game.

"You had such a death grip on the thing. I read in your patient notes that every time the healers tried to pry it from your rather feminine finger bursts of magic would zap them. You must really love that thing. Now get on the bed so I can dress your wound."

"You're my healer?"

"Well sort off. I am a student healer."

"I need pants."

Ginny had to bite her tongue from begging him to stay naked, and instead found the first pair of boxer shorts she could find from the drawer. The shorts had snitches flying around for the design.

"Geeh, Malfoy you must really love those snitches."

"Shut up. My Mother brought them."

…

After dressing the wound, and making sure to be as rough as possible, Ginny eventually got Malfoy back lying down in bed.

"Now, I have to go sterilise my hands after touching your penis."

"It's not like you have never touched it before."

That was not all Ginny had done to Malfoy's penis before. Ginny and Malfoy had had a brief fling in her fifth and his sixth year. They had never consummated their relationship, as Ginny was waiting for Harry to realise that she was alive, but they had participated in their fair share of fooling around.

Ginny decided that she needed to get the hell out of Malfoy's room before he noticed her flushed face.

"If you need anything just ring the bell."

As Ginny was walking out her pager began to beep and as she checked it the number Nine flashed across the screen. As Ginny turned around Malfoy sat with a smirk on his face, bell in hand.

"I want you."

…

After fleeing the room to the safety of the supply closet, Ginny tried to ignore the way the devil's spawn had said those three words and how they tugged all the right strings to make her heart beat faster. Not only was the man a serial womanizer, but he was still drugged up from the anesthesia and tomorrow he wouldn't even remember what he had said to her.

…

At lunch Ginny was faced with nine jealous Healer students.

"You are sooo lucky!"

"He is soo handsome. And the way he handles a broom!"

"Want to swap patients?"

Ginny could do nothing but sit and listen to the other students swoon at the idea of being so 'lucky' as to have the gorgeous Draco Malfoy, Quidditch star and this years Wizard bachelor of the year, as a patient.

"Ginny did you see his penis?!?"

It seemed that one of the more ditzier girls just realised that Ginny would in fact be seeing Malfoy in the nude.

"What's the big deal?"

"OHHH wow. Are the rumors true? Is he actually hung as well as a dragon?"

"I will not discuss my patients anymore."

"Gosh Ginny. You are no fun."

"She must have to shower him right? She is like so totally lucky! I get all the old farts and she get's DRACO Malfoy!"

Ginny's mobile phone chose that moment to ring. The muggle device was great.

"Hello? Ginny speaking."

"Ginny! Is that You? Ginny?"

"Yes Mum. You have reached me. Dialing my number would do that."

"Sweetie. Harry is here. He is heartbroken. Why did you leave him?"

"Because Mum, Harry cheated on me."

"What!? I have to go. Bye."

Before Mrs. Weasley had hung up the phone Ginny heard her mother's screeches containing the words 'How could you?' Ginny hoped that her mother would dismember the moron.

The shocked faces of the nine students Ginny was sitting with brought her out of her trance of killing Harry.

"Oh my Moses!"

"You are Ginny Weasley!"

"Yes…that is my name."

"Wow! You are Harry Potter's Girlfriend!"

"I knew I had seen your picture somewhere before!"

"I am not Potter's Girlfriend anymore."

"Can you sign my Witch Weekly? The dress you wore to the Triton Fundraiser Ball was beautiful! I can't believe I actually met someone famous!"

"How did you not know I was Ginny Weasley anyway?"

"Well…Not to be rude but with out Harry next to you I didn't realise it was you."

Even though the statement was mean, Ginny thought, it was true. As she began to sign her autograph on the magazine she noted that the two page spread had no single photo of her. All were off her were with Harry on her arm. Without Harry, Ginny was nothing.

"Did you ever see Harry's penis?"

'Oh man' thought Ginny. This was going to be a long day.

…

Ok this was chapter 2. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Special shout out to my brother Josh (Hoolahoopa) who I forced to review :-)

Thanks to: harrypotterchick4ever and Booksurfer1500 (who writes wonderful stories!).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Summary:** Ginny is a student healer and when she is on work experience Draco Malfoy needs some healing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world created by J.K. Plot is mine.

**Warning: **I have a horrible mouth, so do not read if you get offended easily.

…

By the end of the day Malfoy had become one of her most annoying patients ever. He had rung the assistance bell no less than fifty eight times and asked for menial things such as wanting his pillow to be fluffed or his water pitcher refilled. Ginny threatened that if he did not stop she would snap his wand. When Malfoy asked for his head to be scratched she swore his broom would go too. That seemed to work, as he didn't ring the bell till five minutes before the end of Ginny's shift.

"I made something for you."

Upon entering the room he pointed to his lunch meal where he had arranged his food to resemble a face. Ginny was guessing that the face was supposed to be her, as who else had carrots for hair?

"Do you like it?"

"Why don't you just eat it?"

"I would rather eat you."

"Oh for crying our loud Malfoy! Stop with the crappy pick up lines already."

"Fine. I will get straight to the point then. Wanna date me?"

"I am not allowed to date patients." Ginny had used this line a million times, especially on the old wrinkly men who thought that she actually enjoyed showering them.

"When I get discharged then?"

"Malfoy, come on. We both know that the only reason you are asking me out is because you want some confirmation that you have still 'got it' and can still snag a woman, even in your diseased state."

"I am not diseased!"

"I don't have time to argue with you. My shift has ended. Goodbye."

Before she had the chance to reach the safety of the corridor and feign ignorance, Malfoy had called her back and had a bunch of daises in his hand.

"Can you please take these horrible flowers? The house elves from my manor sent them. I don't want them making the place look common." Ginny couldn't help but agree that the daises looked rather simple next to the other expensive flowers and get well cards.

"Thank you."

Ginny told herself that she was taking the flowers because she loved daises…not because of some foolish school girl fantasy that ended with Malfoy sweeping her off of her feet.

The smirk gracing Malfoy's face made Ginny wonder if he remembered that daises were her favourite.

…

When Ginny arrived home at her apartment she unwrapped the flowers, to put them in water, and found a get well card.

'_Master_' was scrawled in untidy writing.

_We as the house elves are hoping you get _

_Well so as you come home to us. _

_We give you your favorite flower so you _

_feel happy. _

_From your loyal servants. _

…

That night, while crying over Susan Sarandon dieing in the muggle movie Step Mom, Ginny looked up at her daises sitting in their vase by the kitchen and began thinking of Draco. All six foot four inches of the rock hard body. That very thought sent shivers all the way down to her toes.

…

Just as Ginny was drifting off to sleep an owl began tapping at her window. The little fluffy brown thing was a gift from Ginny to her parents after the family owl, Errol, accidentally flew into a closed window and carked it. They had called the bird Lift, as the poor thing had originally had trouble working out how to begin flying.

Untying the letter from the owl, Mrs. Weasley's handwriting caught Ginny's eye.

'_My poor Ginny._

_Just a quick letter to send my love. I was very troubled to learn the extent of Harry's actions. I believe that a reunion may not be possible. Never fear though, as Hermione and me will be on the look out for a suitable partner to Charlie and Abernantha's wedding. _

_Remember to be here for Sunday lunch, one o'clock. _

_Dad says hello. _

_Love, Mom. _

'Just great' thought Ginny. Why couldn't Harry wait till after her brother's wedding to shag that little slut? Now everyone will see that she cannot hold down a boyfriend, and will most likely end up an old spinster with forty cats.

Before slipping into the land of dreams, Ginny couldn't help but think that she hadn't thought about Harry very much at all that day.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Summary:** Ginny is a student healer and when she is on work experience Draco Malfoy needs some healing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world created by J.K. Plot is mine.

**Warning: **I have a gutter mouth. Quite tragic.

…

Today was not going well for Ginny.

Firstly; she was running twenty minutes late for work. Then, as punishment, she was given the job of emptying all of the patient's bedpans and catheter bags.

Secondly; when she was attending to a rather large wizard's bowel care he, quite literally, farted in her face. Ginny tried not to breath in the faecal particles. Who wants bits of poo floating around their lungs? Well maybe fish, but only because they swam in their own discharge.

Thirdly; Ginny ran over her own foot when pushing a patient in a wheelchair. It really hurt!

To top of Ginny's wonderful morning Malfoy was again assigned to her. It was already ten o'clock and she hadn't heard a peep from him.

"Miss. Weasley!"

'Keep walking…keep walking…she will give up' Ginny mumbled to herself.

Mrs. Adam's did not give up, and eventually caught up to Ginny.

"Miss. Weasley!" the old bat hissed. "I am very disappointed! One of our most important patients has been ignored all morning! He has a lot of connections and a bad service provided by this hospital could be disastrous! His family also donates huge sums of money to us. Now, he has requested that you aide him in his care…so I will absorb your other patients to the rest of the students. Remember that his every wish is your command."

"Yes Mrs. Adams."

Ginny was not happy that one patient would be getting precedence over the rest just because of the amount of money they had. Ginny believed that every one had the same right to health care, no matter their financial situation.

…

Malfoy's room was bright and cheery, with numerous flowers and chocolates sprawled around.

"Pull a few strings did you Malfoy? Flash your name around?"

"Good morning to you to." He had the audacity to smile! Draco was sitting up in the bed reading the newspaper, clean-shaven and wearing green pajamas.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You really need to work on your bedside manner."

"If you are going to waste my time I will leave. There are more needy patients than you."

"Ah. Well, a very pleasant woman kindly explained to me that my every whim would be met by one of her brightest students. By bright, I think she was referring to your hair."

"I see the insults and trademark smirk have returned. You had me quite concerned for a while there."

"Oh my dear Ginny! I just knew that you truly cared for me! Let's declare our love to the world!"

"Give it a rest Malfoy. You will be out of here by tomorrow. Now let me quickly check your leg wound."

"No."

"Why not?" Ginny crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't want you to see me under the sheets! Not till we are married!"

"Give it a rest, you big baby!" Ginny then proceeded to draw the sheets down to reveal a pool of blood.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were bleeding?!?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you are busy."

"Making up for yesterday's effort? Man, Malfoy. I wish you had paged me. This wound is infected."

After many potions and lotions Ginny had cleaned the wound up so no his leg looked as good as new.

"Next time your leg is leaking like an old lady with an incontinence problem please tell someone. And please stop being nice to me, because you are freaking me out!"

"Fine."

…

"So Malfoy…What do you want me to do. I am at your beck and call."

"Scrub the toilet."

"Excuse me? That is what a cleaner is for!"

"You are the one who was begging me to be mean to you."

"Fine." Ginny pointed her wand at the bathroom, said "Clenoius" and the bathroom was sparkling clean.

"Anything else your majesty?" By this time Ginny had taken residency in one of comfy red chairs beside Malfoy's bed.

"You can rub my feet."

"Are you serious?"

Malfoy just pointed to his feet, forcing Ginny to sit cross legged at the foot of his bed. Taking his left foot into her lap she then proceeded to massage it.

"You made the front cover of the Prophet you know. 'Harry dumps cheating Girlfriend.' You look quite vicious in this photo you know."

"Give me that!" Ginny tried to wrestle the paper out of Malfoy's hands.

"No, you are working. Workers do not read the paper. They work. Keep working."

"The savior to the wizarding community, Harry Potter" Draco read is a high girly voice, "Has been cheated on by his Girlfriend of two years, Ginevra Weasley. An unnamed informant heard a conversation between Miss. Weasley and her acquaintances, where the cheating Girlfriends acquaintances swooned at the information of Ginny's relationship to one Mr. Draconis Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy Empire. The conversation centered around Mr. Malfoy's male anatomy and questions were raised by Miss. Weasley's acquaintances as to whether Mr. Malfoy was 'hung as well as a dragon?'…"

"Oh Merlin! My mother is going to kill me. And you!"

"Well, it is nice to know that you like discuss my 'hanging' situation with your friends. I hope you told them I was well endowed."

A flash outside the window brought both the rooms' occupants to attention. Ginny swiftly jumped off the bed to close the curtains.

"This day just gets better and better. Now they have a photo of us together."

The reporters continued to knock on the window and call out questions.

"_Is it true you are pregnant Miss. Weasley?"_ seemed to be the favourite question.

"I didn't say you could stop rubbing my feet! My Mother and Father will be furious at this information. The press is going to have a field day. After all, a Malfoy lowering his standards to be with a common Weasley. Thanks for this, by the way."

Ginny decided that silence was the best way to deal with an irate Malfoy. The act did not work, because Malfoy was becoming angrier by the second.

"As much as I hate that old woman in charge voice, I will call her…so you better do everything I say." Draco spoke is a deathly quite voice, scaring Ginny into nodding in agreement.

"Now help me to the shower. I need to get ready to go home. You have no idea the extra workload you have just cost me with this extra press. All because you couldn't keep your fat mouth shut."

…

Blushing madly, Ginny assisted Draco to undress, as he was still frail after his bones had been re-grown in his legs.

"Your face is the same colour as your hair you know. Am I the first naked man you have seen?"

"Oh for Merlin sakes. Stop being so arrogant Malfoy. The world does not revolve around you. I am a Healer. I see naked people all the time."

"So, you are embarrassed because you are so near my amazing body?"

"Get over yourself," but inside Ginny was screaming 'YES!'

After Malfoy had been put into the commode (shower chair) she wheeled him under the shower, sprayed cold water on him ("BITCH!") and rubbed his back with soap rather hard.

"Stop." Of course Ginny stopped dead. When a Malfoy uses his scary authoritarian voice even Goblins pay attention.

"I am a sick person. How about you make the water warmer and be a bit more gentle? Or there will be hell to pay."

Ginny was slightly embarrassed by her childish behavior, and turned the water to a warmer temperature and began massaging Draco's back in soothing circles with a wash cloth.

"You know Weasley. This is quite romantic."

…

**Author note:**

Okies…hope my story is going ok. At work today I stuck my head to close to a patients butt and got farted on, ran my left foot over with a wheelchair (it hurts a lot) and I was half an hour late and got to clean bedpans! I was like…put it in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Summary:** Ginny is a student healer and when she is on work experience Draco Malfoy needs some healing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world created by J.K. Plot is mine.

**Warning: **You are awesome!

…

Today was Ginny's day off. Instead of doing something useful with it…she had to spend it with her family. Usually, she wouldn't mind catching up with her family, but lately Ginny's life had been somewhat hectic.

In the last week Ginny had caught her Boyfriend cheating on her (in their bed, no less), been accused by the press of cheating on said boyfriend for one year with Draco Malfoy (her family's enemy) and finally, was apparently pregnant with Malfoy's spawn.

Ginny's apartment had been staked out by reporters for three days straight. They even followed her to work, where the burly security guards had to use magic to control the crowds.

As Ginny apparated to the front gate of her parents run down home, affectionately named The Burrow, she was shocked to find at least twenty waiting reporters who were quite excited when they saw her and began snapping away.

Ginny was still not use to all this extra press, and was not use to dealing with it by her self. Quite frankly, someone screaming 'Slut' can be a little unnerving.

Behind the safety of the closed front door, Ginny drew in a shaky breath.

"Darling? Is that you? Hurry in sweetheart! You are the last one here," Mrs. Weasley called. Of course, thought Ginny as she checked her watch which read 1308, being eight minutes late was a sin!

Ginny had chosen a black V-neck knitted style top with jeans, making her look very classy. After smoothing down her curly hair, Ginny prepared for the inevitable barrage of questions from her family.

The house was eerily quiet, which made Ginny think that her afternoon would be anything but pleasant.

…

"What the hell is MALFOY doing here?" Ginny screeched.

"We thought we should invite your new Boyfriend home."

"Geeh! Thanks Mum. He is not even my friend. No! Don't start feeding him, because then he will never go!" Mrs. Weasley had a habit of taking pity on anything in sight, and feeding it, as apparently most living things were 'too small' and needed feeding. Ginny grabbed the glass out of Malfoy's hand and pulled the plate away from him.

"Darling! Me and your charming brother, RON-alld, were just having a lovely chat. Won't you join me?" Ron was anything but charming, evident in the fact that Draco had risen from the table to help assist Ginny to her seat while he sat in his own chair with a thunderous glare burned on his face.

"Piss off you ugly fucker!" Even Ginny was shocked at the words that tumbled from her mouth, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Sorry Mum!"

"I don't care if you're sorry! To your room! NOW!" As Ginny marched up the steps she was followed by Mrs. Weasley hitting her bottom with a tea towel. "The trash from your mouth young lady. Anyone would think you were raised in a sewer! And in front of a guest! I am so ashamed! You can have ten minutes time out. I want you to think about your awful behavior! Such a disgrace!"

"Mum! Come on! It was MALFOY! The guy is an absolute dick!"

"Ginny! Your mouth is making me unhappy! I am warning you. I will come and get you in ten minutes."

"Mum…come on! I am twenty-two. Don't you think I am a little old to be having a time out?"

"We had better make it twenty-two minutes then. I remember now. The rule was one minute for every year of your age. I tell you Ginny, that mouth will be the death of you. I will be back."

Ginny was shocked. Her own mother had sent her to her room, and was currently downstairs entertaining one of the most insufferable male species to ever walk this Earth. What was the world coming to?

…

After checking her watch and estimating she had a safe fifteen minutes to sneak out her window to the kitchen to do some spying and be able to get back upstairs in time for her mothers return, Ginny kicked off her high heels and climbed out her window.

After nearly falling twice, Ginny remembered that she in fact a licensed witch who was old enough to apparate, making the task off getting to the ground a lot easier.

Crouching at the window all Ginny could hear was laughing. What the hell? This was _her _family! Why was Malfoy laughing? Maybe he cursed them all…after all, who would find anything coming from the dreadful man _funny?_

It seemed that the boy wonder still was welcome in her family's home, despite cheating on their only daughter. Maybe her family was under an imperious spell? Why else would they still invite Harry to family lunch and be laughing like old chums with a deatheaters son?

"Hi Gin-bug. What are doing?"

"SHHH. Man, are u freaken retarded or something?" She whispered, and pulled Harry, roughly, so that he was sitting on the floor. "And don't you dare call me anything but _Miss. Weasley_. I will call you … dickhead."

"You can be such a Nazi sometimes, _Miss. Weass-ley_" Harry said rubbing his sore bottom.

"A what-zi?"

"Ginny? Is that you outside?"

"Oh shit! Thanks a lot Harry!" Ginny whispered as she attempted to quickly climb the drain pipe to get back up to her room before she was found outside. It seemed that she was not as agile as she once was. Losing her footing, Ginny couldn't get a good enough grip and then proceeded to fall…

…

The drop was in slow motion, and she remembered thinking, 'Oh fuck,' and then the awful feeling of your stomach dropping.

Being caught in Malfoy's arms was not that comfortable at all. As a huge fan of romance novels, Ginny had read about some pretty spectacular falls where the hero would catch the heroin safely and comfortably in his arms.

There was no feeling of euphoria, instead a huge pain in Ginny's back and her head hurt quite a lot. Malfoy seemed to be in a lot of pain to, judging by his screwed up face.

"Where did you come from?" Ginny was planning to say something rude…instead she sounded all breathless.

"Ahh…"

"Put me down!" Ginny screamed as she seemed to gain normal thought back.

Instead, Malfoy kissed her.

…

_Hello. Well I am letting the characters do there own thing. I really have no idea how a Malfoy ended up in a Weasley home. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Summary:** Ginny is a student healer and when she is on work experience Draco Malfoy needs some healing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world created by J.K. Plot is mine.

**Warning: **I swear.

…

The exchange of saliva was quick and ended with Ginny punching Malfoy in the nose. Malfoy, not expecting the punch, tumbled backwards from the force and they both ended up on the floor.

"Oh! I am sooo sorry!" Then Ginny remembered who she was apologising to, scampered up (thankfully Malfoy broke her fall again) and then launched an attack on the winded man's chest with her fists.

Now Ginny was by no means a dainty girl. Six brothers and a job that is physically demanding would do that to you.

"Get off me! You crazy bitch! … Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"Quite alright Draco dear. Ginny I am so ashamed! Never in my life…" Mrs. Weasley began leading Ginny inside the house.

…

"Sorry 'bout my sister mate. She can be brutal when she wants. But…thanks for…you know…saving her." It looked like Fred was having trouble formulating an apology to Malfoy, but Malfoy just kept his stone cold face on and nodded.

"Well I should be going anyway," Malfoy spoke while smoothing his black robes out. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Draco smirked to himself. The Weasley's were really a pile of impressionable imbeciles, just like his father had said. The she-Weasley was playing straight into his hands. Even his father agreed to him pursuing Ginny.

You see, the Quidditch team that Draco played for wanted him to settle down and find a wife. Draco was quite the womanizer…and he was giving his Quidditch team a lot of bad press with the numerous women who were running sobbing to the press about Draco lovin' then leavin' them. That was when they had given him the ultimatum of, shape up or get out and obviously Draco wanted to remain playing. So began the journey of Malfoy's 'find a suitable, hot, pure-blooded girlfriend'.

It really was quite convenient that he got knocked unconscious last game and came under the care of the youngest Weasley. A girl who was not only pureblooded, but was stunning, had great connections to the press (well before she apparently cheated on Potter) and was…generally…ok.

Taking the opportune moment was something Draco tried to do. No need to make life any harder was there? So, thanks to Ginny's inability to not stop talking about his 'gorgeous' body, the press already thought they were an item. The work had been done for him.

Too bad Ginny didn't trust him.

…

As Malfoy made his way to the front door and say goodbye to the Weasley's he didn't see Ginny's foot sneak out along the corridor. With a smack his head collided firstly with a bookshelf and then the floor. A pool of blood gushed from his head, and his arm was pointed in a very odd angle away from his body.

Ron and Hermione came to see what the commotion was in the corridor.

"YOU KILLED MALFOY! Go Ginny! Go Ginny!" Ron then did a little victory dance.

However, as soon as Ron saw the blood though he stopped dead, and dropped to the floor.

"Gosh, Ron! You are such a baby! One drop of blood and you faint." Thankfully, Ron's wife Hermione was able to cast a cushioning spell before Ron hit the ground.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione tried screaming at the girl.

"Oh my Merlin. I actually killed someone."

"Stop with the dramatics already you baboon! He is breathing. Help him before he actually does die!" Hermione always was great in a stressful situation.

…

After checking Malfoy's pulse, Ginny determined that he was actually alive. Before her parents had the chance to see what she had done to their new favourite person, Ginny did the only logical thing she could think of.

…

Asleep on Ginny's white couch, Malfoy actually looked like an angel. Ginny thought back to _that _kiss that Malfoy had quickly placed on her lips at lunch to shut her up. Without noticing, she had made her way to crouch beside the sleeping man. Her fingers began to play with his hair and Malfoy turned his head into her touch, which exposed the new scar that had formed above his right eyebrow. Ginny had easily healed his broken arm and gashed head and was letting him sleep off the unavoidable headache with a dreamless-sleep drought.

As Ginny was getting ready for bed that night she made sure to tell herself that the only reason why a Malfoy was asleep on her couch was because she couldn't take him to the hospital…in case they charged her with assault or something similar.

…

Sometime in the middle of the night a very groggy Draco sat up on the couch and realised he was not in his bed. Stumbling to the bedroom he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers around him before falling asleep again.

…

"AHHH! Get your bloody hands off me! You PERV!"

Draco woke to the screaming of Ginny, who was by no means impressed at the way Draco's body was squished up against her back.

"And why is God's name are you not wearing a shirt?"

…

_AN: Hmm I wish Draco would come into my bed! Do not blame me for my bad story…cause I just write whatever comes to my head. _

_I am off to see the Kylie Minogue concert now! Very excited! Last Thursday I saw Robbie!!! Man I having a good week hey?!?_

_**Ok…so plot re-cap is that Draco is a Quidditch star who comes under the care of Ginny. **_

_**Ginny is still recovering from her break-up with Harry. **_

_**The press think that D &G are having a secret relationship…and Draco decides that Ginny would make a good GF-well he will use Ginny just to get his Quidditch team and father off his back. **_

…

THANKS TO:

Booksurfer1500

harrypotterchick4ever

Hoolahoopa (My brother)

Robin

theteenagebride

The all mighty and powerfulM

dragon143

And another thanks to Robin and harrypotterchick4ever who reviewed twice!

Morgan

x


End file.
